<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] The Accidental Roommates AU - Part One by bedlamsbard, reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402632">[podfic] The Accidental Roommates AU - Part One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard'>bedlamsbard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Roommates AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, ISB Cadet Hera Syndulla, Imperial AU, Inquisitor Trainee Kanan Jarrus, Podfic, Tumblr Fic, alternate universe - imperials, oh my god they were roommates, pressure for sexual favors by a higher-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are we friends?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was a question Hera had never thought to ask before, and the Inquisitor looked as startled to be asked as she was to ask it.  He put his stylus down and regarded her thoughtfully, considering her with those too bright eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t know,” he said finally. “Are we?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well, I’ve been sleeping in your bed for the past month,” Hera pointed out. “But I still don’t know your name.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Roommates AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] The Accidental Roommates AU - Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575542">The Accidental Roommates AU - Part One</a> by bedlamsbard.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong>  <a href="http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/"><b>reena_jenkins</b> </a><br/>
<b></b><b></b></p><p><b>Warnings: </b>tumblr fic, Alternate Universe, alternate universe - imperials, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Imperial AU, ISB Cadet Hera Syndulla, Attempted Sexual Assault, pressure for sexual favors by a higher-up, Inquisitor Trainee Kanan Jarrus</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:32:57</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(SW)%20_The%20Accidental%20Roommates%20AU%20-%20part%20one_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>